could It Be?
by Hijacked.fangirl
Summary: Hiccup is a rather unpopular boy, who is almost hated by everyone.. Including his own father. Well that we as until the new guy in town showed up—Jackson—could this be a new beginning or a terrible fate?


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 1: The New Guybr /Hiccup's POV-;/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There it was the freezing breeze brushing along my face bringing goosebumps to my pale, freckled skin. No matter how many blankets I tried to cover my body with my room will ALWAYS find a way to freeze me to death-I'm starting to question how I survive?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Soon I hear a large and Mighty bang on my door followed by a booming voice yelling,br /"Wake up, boy!"br /Yep, that's my father. Great, isn't he? Pfft maybe he'd be better if he took the time to notice my existence. I threw my covers off of my body hearing a of thump as they hit the ground. I looked off the edge of my bed to see a lump under the covers that laid on the floor. I slowly lifted it up to reveal a black cat, with bright green eyes looking at me before it ran under the bed. That's my cat, Toothless. I don't know why he's called that but he is, surly it may sound odd compared to the amount of times he has bitten me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"With that I slowly rolled out of the bed, with a light stretch I was up. I wondered out my small room as I snuck off to the bathroom where I undressed myself. Then I turned on the shower, running the water over my hand to Check the temperature-and of course, it's freezing cold. I waited for a moment to see if it would get warmer but it didn't so I hopped in with /"Ahh~!" Is what I yelped out, it was almost unbearable. Almost. I shill need to at least smell fresh. So I ran the soap over my freckled body and I washed my shaggy brown hair. After I was done I turned off the water hopping out faster then I should of because with that I slipped on the bathroom floor with a loud thump. I stayed for a moment groaning in pain before I stood back up wrapping my towel along my waist. I could already tell today was going to be just as dreadful as every other day. Then again... Oh no.. I forgot. It's the first day back to school! Oh shit.. I don't want to go back.. I'm going to he late if I don't hurry up!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I ran to my room drying my body as fast as I could, slipping on a fresh underwear-that happened to be pink due to a washing incident-then goes on my green shirt and brown jeans. I finally tossed on my old shoes and i ran down stairs picking up my pre-organised bag from the hallway. Once I m was down stairs I rushed in the kitchen grabbing an apple. I really didn't want to go without food again. Then I noticed my father sitting On his favourite chair asleep with the tv on as always, before I could leave I turned it off. No point waisting electricity if no ones using it. Then I headed slowly for the door not to wake my father./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"With that done I was finally off to school... Or hell in my case. It was always hard to force myself out f bed on school days./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked alone in the cold weather till I saw the building that held all the horrible things that are in my life at the moment. I sighed softly then headed for the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"How bad could it be?/p 


End file.
